Nami's skin
by CCPHyuga
Summary: Nami es grandiosa, su valiosa adoración. Sus ojos son la fuente de ternura; sus labios, su adicción; su sonrisa representa su vida misma; su piel… su perdición. / UA - oneshot / Regalo para Hessefan.


**Disclaimer: **One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad del magnífico Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

**Nami's skin****.**

_Capítulo Único_

.

…Si te enamoras de dos personas a la vez, quédate con la segunda.

Porque si en verdad hubieras estado enamorado de la primera, no te enamorarías de la segunda…

.

.

.

.

.

Sanji es un hombre, de aquellos que hoy en día existen pocos.

En su cabeza no penetra la idea de ver sufrir a una mujer, mucho menos hacerles daño. Ello es, a su criterio, imperdonable. Las defendería siempre que pudiera, aunque llegara a costarle la vida, la dignidad, la _felicidad_.

— Tengo frío.

— Ven aquí — _abrazo_—, ¿estás mejor?

Y Nami realmente lo aprecia. Le quiere con lo que puede, pero —según ella— no así como se lo merece. Se odia por no poder hacerlo, pero tampoco es como si lamentarse fuera suficiente para arreglar el problema.

Está demasiado rota, y, aunque sea algo cruel de su parte, aquella falsa felicidad es lo único que logra salvarla de su patética realidad.

Porque todavía no puede olvidar, y la herida que yace en su pecho aún no ha de sanar. Sanji, sin embargo, recoge los fragmentos de un estropeado corazón y, uno por uno, trata de devolverlos a la normalidad, de unirlos nuevamente, de hacerlo latir, de disipar el dolor. En vano todo, quizás, pues aquella falsedad nunca logrará concluir con su ardua labor de recuperar; mas oportuno a la vez, quizás, pues aun no estando ella segura de sus emociones interiores, se siente inevitablemente acogida por aquellos brazos que la envuelven con tanto cariño, con tanto fervor. Y esos labios que la besan, los mismos que quieren sólo decirle que no era culpa suya lo sucedido. Ni suya, ni de nadie; sino obra del destino.

— ¡Nami-swan~!— se arroja sobre ella cada vez que la ve sonreírle con tanto (fingido) entusiasmo.

— ¡Ah!

Un golpe en la cara. Risas por doquier. Un beso tenue en la mejilla. Infinito querer. Un canturreo divertido. Un sermoneo sufrido. Miles de recuerdos que tratan de ser quemados. Un corazón mutilado. Un acompañante más que fiel. Una pequeña esperanza de volver a ser lo que alguna vez fue.

Todo aquello rodea a Nami, y la oprime en una áspera y seca rutina.

Lo adora.

Adora que siempre esté allí junto a ella, que viva prácticamente para ella. No obstante, cree que está en deuda con él —aunque se le diga siempre que no debe preocuparse, que él está bien mientras ella también lo esté—, no sabe por qué, pero siente la imperiosa necesidad de agradecerle por todo. Y le miente. Se miente a sí misma, una y otra vez; y termina deshecha, como cada vez que piensa en _él_. Sintiéndose cada vez más solitaria, aun sabiendo que el dueño de aquella ahora alborotada cabellera rubia —producto de su desenfreno— la acompañaría pasara lo que pasara.

Y, aunque él no piensa de la misma manera, ella se cree basura. Pues es egoísta, y no sabe agradecer, no puede corresponder. Y sufre diariamente por una pequeña dosis de compañía que —aún sin ser verdaderamente el solicitado— Sanji siempre está dispuesto a brindarle.

¿Cómo no? Si, a fin de cuentas, no es sino ella el eje de su mundo, el sentido de su vivir, el motivo de su actuar. La que lo hace subir y bajar del mismísimo cielo cada vez que el deseo llama… Cada vez que las ganas matan.

— Nami…— _jadeo_—. Nami-san…

Él sabe que está mal, suele debatírselo. Sin embargo, su piel es una droga prohibida que, una vez que la ha probado, no puede dejar de caer en la tentación una y otra vez. Aunque ella esté corrompida. Aunque ella lo que necesite es liberarse de una _culpa_.

— San…ji-kun… Ah.

Nami es grandiosa, su valiosa adoración. Sus ojos son la fuente de ternura; sus labios, su adicción; su sonrisa representa su vida misma; su piel… su perdición.

Cada vez se abrazan con efusividad, nace su mundo ideal. Cada vez que se besan, no se pueden separar. Cada vez que se tocan, a otra galaxia suelen viajar. Cada noche iluminada por la luna, cada suspiro que llegan a soltar… La lujuria ya sólo los ha cegado. Cada mañana al despertar junto al otro, vuelven a ser amigos aunque uno de ellos se ha enamorado.

— Nami-san, te preparé el desayuno.

_Sonrisa_.

— Gracias, Sanji-kun. Está delicioso. Como siempre.

.

.

.

.

_"Gracias"—_ es todo lo que sabe decirle. Es todo lo que puede decirle (sinceramente). Aunque en el fondo le duela el ser tan débil y no poder dejar atrás aquel maldito pasado doloroso.

.

.

.

.

— Te quiero, Nami-san.

.

.

.

.

_Eres una estúpida_.

Sus emociones terminan ahogadas en aquel llanto quejumbroso, en aquella mano ensangrentada, en aquel espejo roto. Y nuevamente él está allí, para calmar sus sollozos, para sanar sus heridas mientras la consuela y ayuda a limpiar y reparar los daños momentáneos.

Sanji es tan gentil y admirable. Es tan fuerte y ella lo aprecia tanto, que se obliga a sí misma a sentir algo que, ni su corazón ni su mente están de acuerdo en llevar a cabo. Su corazón es tan terco, y aquel sentir angustioso, desgarrador, lastimero, no puede borrarse, no puede disiparse, aún a pesar de todos los intentos de reposición que ha sufrido su pecho hostigado. Desde tardes llenas de humor y risas desmedidas; hasta noches llenas de pasión, y entregas divinas.

Nami es hermosa. Su belleza es tan deslumbrante y celestial, que para Sanji llega a ser incomprensible. Él la observa tan perfecta, y más aún cuando ella se encuentra debajo suyo, agitada, con sus enormes y esculturales senos subiendo y bajando acompasadamente, producto de una vil mentira y una fabulosa nueva fantasía cumplida, respiraciones aceleradas y ritmos primitivos alcanzados.

Aunque, ciertamente, no importa cuántas veces intentes distraerse. Si su mente aún no aceptó aquella pérdida, su corazón mucho menos lo hará. Sus esperanzas están algo desgastadas, y su congoja se hace aún mayor cada vez que observa desde el otro lado de la acera, aquel asfaltado frente a la cafetería más recurrente de Tokio. Aquel local que significó la tragedia más grande que pudo sufrir un alma tan alegre y espontánea como lo fue la de ella.

Y, al observar perdida aquel lugar semejante a un agujero negro para ella, puede verlo. Puede ver a Luffy saludándola con aquella sonrisa que le arrebataba la cordura y la dejaba sin aliento. Aquella misma sonrisa con la que, sin importar las veces que habían peleado en el día, él le dedicó justo antes de salvarla de ser atropellada, antes de abandonarla, antes de desaparecer.

Las lágrimas vuelven a brotar de sus orbes, quemándole las mejillas, desgarrándole el interior. La culpabilidad la invade desde adentro, y la carcome poco a poco. Pero, sólo así puede verlo. Sólo así puede volver a retener en la mente la imagen de aquellos dientes relucientes, puede saborear por un momento la dulzura de aquellos labios, asir por un instante entre sus dedos aquella cabellera azabachada, que tantos recuerdos le traía, que tanto le dolía.

También, en la oscuridad momentánea de sus ojos cerrados, podía verlos a _ellos_. A sus amigos que, al sentir la partida de un ser tan querido y valioso para ellos, se habían dispersado, como si el viento supiera exactamente cómo separarlos definitivamente.

Sólo le quedaba él.

.

.

.

.

Sanji.

.

.

.

.

A quien no podía sino adorar con la fuerza de sus deseos, aun sabiendo que no podían ser más que amigos, pues el tan recordado _Sombrero de Paja_ aún es el dueño de sus cavilaciones, aún él, y nadie más que él, aflora en ella sentimientos de unión verdadera. Y no quiere que su amigo/compañero/amante cocinero, sufra por su causa, por su indecisión, por su cobardía.

Por ello el acantilado a sus pies. Por ello el sentimiento de querer desaparecer.

Un suspiro desairado, un llanto ahogado. Unos brazos que la sujetan, y una esperanza que vuelve a nacer en ella. Sanji lo sabe. Sabe perfectamente que quizás ella no dejará de sufrir estando con él, pero no quiere más que verla sonreír aunque sea por míseros segundos al día, quiere que ella viva, aunque esté muerta por dentro.

— Sanji…— _sollozo_—, perdóname por esto. Por todo…

— Nami-san, tranquila…—_ sonrisa_—, todo estará bien. Ya terminó.

— Yo… yo…

— Shh…— _abrazo_—. No es tu culpa. Fue sólo un accidente.

Su mirada opaca se posa en su _salvador_, y éste le acaricia las mejillas, borrando todo rastro de lágrimas. Cruzan miradas, y él finalmente le sonríe con la confianza que le había faltado desde el principio.

— Nada es culpa de nadie…— _beso en la frente_—. Todo sucede por algo, y estoy seguro de que los demás también piensan así.

— Pero…

— Luffy ya te perdonó, Nami-san estoy seguro…— _abrazo efusivo_—, es por eso que sigue iluminándote desde donde está. Lo sabes. Te perdoné yo. Te perdonaron Zoro, Robin, Usopp, Chopper, Franky y Brook, ¿sabes? Siempre llaman y me preguntan por ti discretamente…— _sonrisa_—. Ahora, sólo falta… que te perdones tú misma…

Ella sonríe, y le devuelve el abrazo, mientras se aferra a su pecho más y más, y descarga todo aquel sentimiento de desasosiego. Porque, si bien lo que le acaba de decir el rubio no es nada fácil, debía intentarlo tarde o temprano. No podía seguir viviendo con la culpa, con ese pésimo estado de ánimo, en el que sólo hay lugar para el sufrimiento.

Y él, como puede, la ayuda. Pues si ella llegara a mejorar, nada podría hacerlo más feliz. Porque, incluso debiendo evitar las inmensas ganas de enamorarla de verdad, lo único realmente válido para él en su actuar es borrarle la angustia del rostro, y hacerla sonreír de verdad.

Devolverle la libertad.

— Gracias por todo, Luffy…

_Flores blancas._

Ella observa aquella lápida en donde está grabado el nombre de una persona sin igual, con una radiante sonrisa, que pronto da lugar a un nuevo mar de lágrimas que él, ya acostumbrado, está dispuesto a reconfortar.

— _Adiós_.

¿Y qué si perdió ante el destino una vez?

No estaba dispuesta a volver a caer y ceder ante una problemática, fuera del tamaño que fuera. Él se lo enseñó, ellos —con su visita de hacía unos días— se lo enseñaron.

.

.

.

.

Que todo sucede por algo…

.

.

.

.

— ¿Ves, Nami-swan~?— _ojos acorazonados_—. Te dije que el Festival de Sakura era el mejor momento para tener una cita sólo nosotros dos.

_Risa melódica._

— ¿Tú que crees, Sanji-kun? Espero que Luffy esté esperándonos allá arriba…— _cielo azul_—, él amaba las flores de cerezo.

— Tú las amabas, él las odiaba.

— Tienes razón…— _sonrisa nostálgica_—. Sólo espero que realmente esté mejor.

— Lo está, Nami-san. Lo está.

Entrelazan sus manos y emprenden el camino de regreso. De regreso a casa, a afrontar la vida, a hacer lo que siempre debieron: velar por su amigo y desear que los protegiera.

— Gracias, Sanji-kun.

Las manos de Nami son tan cálidas, al igual que la sonrisa que le brinda con sinceridad. Su piel es tan suave cual un trozo enorme de algodón. Su abrazo es tan sentido, que cuando están así no les importa que todos los estén viendo.

Y, sus besos son tan embriagadores que los hacen viajar a otro mundo, quizás lleno de mentiras, pero allí son felices aunque sea por unos cortos segundos. Y disfrutan de su compañía, ahora más que nunca…

Ahora que las risas verdaderas han vuelto.

Ahora que se permiten intercambiar un sentimiento mutuo…

Ahora que todo está claro…

Ahora que _lo han dejado ir_.

— Te quiero, Nami-san— _beso_—, te quiero demasiado.

— Yo… también.

Y, por fin, se dejan llevar por lo presente y efímero. Ella, sintiéndose como nunca antes amada. Él, hipnotizado por la perfección y la dulzura de una hermosa y frágil chica de corazón fácil de destrozar y difícil de reparar, y de su piel… Su piel tan vulnerable a los daños del exterior, tan suave, tan inspiradora. Tan _suya_.

Enciende un cigarro, mientras la observa dormida.

Y piensa que, quizás algún día —cercano o lejano, no lo sabía—, él podría llegar a ser realmente el protagonista de aquel sueño por el cual ella esbozaba una involuntaria sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A: **Hola. Antes que nada, gracias por leer. Es mi primer fic de One Piece.

Lo escribí porque amo a Sanji-kun, y amo los fics de **Hessefan**—muy inspiradores—. Y me moría por publicar algo en esta sección _ya_. Y, bueno, pues… aquí me tienen, ¿ya mencioné que amo a Sanji? XD

Insinuación LuNa! No podía dejar fuera de esto a Luffy T^T. Quería escribir exclusivamente algo de mi cocinero sexy, pero no pude evitarlo! El LuffyxNami es hermoso. Aunque aquí no lo representé en una faceta muy alegre que digamos. Es un UA, porque sólo así tiene sentido.

**A la grandiosa Hessefan:** Espero te haya gustado aunque sea un poquitín. Sé que estuvo raro, y muy muy depre, pero esto fue lo que me surgió, y realmente no me sorprenderé si me envías patadas virtuales. Pero _tenía_ que dedicártelo. Me has alegrado el día innumerables veces con tus escritos sobre este rubio hermoso (al que compartimos, o deberíamos compartir, por cierto XD) ¡Eres genial! Arriba el SanNa lml (?

En fin, a todos… Gracias por dedicarle algo de tiempo a mis disparates. Me hacen feliz.

¿A alguien le gustaría que Sanji, Zoro o Luffy apareciera a su lado? Si me dejas review, ese deseo se cumplirá (? Nahh. Basta con cerrar los ojos e imaginar XD A mí me funciona (y eso que no estoy tan loca como parece).

¿Serían tan amables de dejarme su opinión? Para yo poder crecer y saber si tengo que seguir con esto, o desaparecer sin dejar huellas ni motivos (?

Besos.

**¿Reviews? :3**


End file.
